The New Kid
by ignissoulus
Summary: Naruto was on the verge of sleeping as they came to the 6th stop. He glanced at the people getting on. Ten-ten Hinata and he wordlessly ticked off in his head people he met in elementary grew up with. He looked up intrigued, there was someone new?SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

_A new year, a new batch of fucking bullshit. _Naruto thought getting ready for school. Stupid, stupid school. It was one of the few things that ticked him off. He tugged on his new skinnies and clipped his chain on, along with his keys. He rummaged through his clothing; many would think he was a chick from his various amounts of clothing, hair supplies and such. He decided on a plain orange and black plaid button down shirt. He turned to his mirror unclipping his hair and picking up some gel. He quickly squeezed some onto his fingertips and swiped it through his hair.

Once satisfied with the result he swung and his bed and sighed. _I wish school would blow up._ He though inwardly tugging on his orange converse all stars. He got up and sighed once again, he whipped out his, of course, orange cell phone and texted his best friend, Sakura.

"_When are we leaving?" _He sent. Going downstairs he heard a loud bang explode from his front door followed by a muffled "let me in"

"GOD! Naruto you could leave the door unlocked, damn you know I'm coming over," Sakura promoted staring blankly at Naruto. "You look nice." She finished.

"You too Sakura, trying to impress anyone?" Naruto said back swooping around after taking in her cynical expression.

"Fuck you Naruto, I can't look pretty??" Sakura replied looking down at her pink skinnies and tight v-necked white shirt. "Whatever, you're just jealous."

"Yeah that's apparent"

Naruto grabbed his backpack off the ground groaning at the odd ripping sound it made, he didn't want to get rid of it yet it had so many memories. He sighed for what felt like the thousandth time this morning and turned to the kitchen located towards the left, his aunt was still asleep and his uncle was at work doing whatever it is he did. He grabbed a banana and peeled it; he chomped off half and looked at Sakura. She had a dulled bored expression on her face usually meaning she was annoyed, whatever, Naruto didn't care much. Naruto didn't even know why he was friends with her, he mutually found her disgusting, and she was always hanging off guys and being a cynical whore. He used to not associate himself with the likes of her type but he couldn't get her to leave.

He looked up at the clock reading 7:54, "time to go." He basically groaned out motioning for Sakura to fallow. They went outside the door and walked to the bus stop barely talking, they never talked another reason Naruto wondered about their friendship.

It was a little misty as they stood at the so called bus stop, in elementary it was a lot more fun now it was boring; woo standing outside some creepy weirdo's house! It's not like they're kids anymore anyways they're big bad eleventh graders and all that yada. Naruto stared out in to nothingness as Ino approached she lived a few blocks over where as Naruto and Sakura lived across the street. Naruto barely answered any of the questions directed at him as Ino and Sakura gushed about whatever teenage girls gush about.

Naruto groaned as the bus turned the corner and stopped in front of them. _The nightmare begins._

**Games**

Naruto was on the verge of sleeping as they came to the 6th stop, the last one till the straight ride to school. He glanced at the people getting on. _Ten-ten, Hinata, and……_ he wordlessly ticked off in his head, people he met in elementary, grew up with, and eventually drifted from. He looked up intrigued, there was someone new? There were never many new people on his bus trip. Naruto did a silent little dance, even though over the years he slowly got distant and quiet, he still loved making new friends. The dark hair guy just scanned around the bus eventually landing his eyes on Naruto and skimming to the empty space next to him.

"Um, hello may I sit?" the _boy_ asked.

"Do whatever." Was Naruto's clipped answer. Sure he looked like a nice enough guys, but Naruto normally opted to take the safer route 'stay with your own' which in layman's terms meant stick with your own friends, ignore and output intruders. _Dad told me that._ Naruto thought squinting his eyes at the glare the sun made.

"WHHYY!!! Hello!" Sakura said as the bus picked up and started to go, bumping the seat putting her arms on the back. "My names Sakura! What might yours be?" she finished.

Naruto already knew what was going through her head 'Fresh meat' she was like an animal she always puts her sexual needs before anything else, another thing that made Naruto sick to his stomach. He was so caught up in he's thoughts he didn't hear the answer that's okay, he didn't care, he'd rather stick to his rule. The raven haired guy ignored another question darted at him by Sakura; she squinted and tapped Naruto whispering, "he seems OK." Naruto sighed again, and turned his head looking out the window, that was code for 'I like him, I bet you I can snag him for my own!' _whatever._

The bus skidded to a halt giving a sickening thud. The doors opened and the kids started to pile out, Naruto stood up as quickly as the raven would allow, he just wanted off. Naruto and Sakura close behind stood outside of the bus, Naruto took a deep breath. He hated school, and Kohona high was no different, Naruto described it as a prison the bars, and the same-as-the-others red brick buildings. He heard Sakura ask the raven what his first period class was.

"Its algebra 2, I can't pronounce the teachers name though, so don't ask me too." the raven replied. _Wow, _Naruto thought as the cold clipped voice reached his ears, even though it had coolness to it, it was still over powering. It had a deep resonance to it, something Naruto could get used to hearing. Naruto looked him over then, he was wearing simple blue jeans a little to baggy for his small figure, and a baggy DC shirt to go with. Naruto looked back at his hair black; raven it reminded him of the bird. Spiked out in the back dog ears in the front like, _a duck butt. _At that thought Naruto burst out laughing.

Sakura looked shocked upon him and the raven looked confused till it slid to a glare. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Naw!" Naruto replied swinging around heading for class, if he was right the bell would ring in a second.

"I'm sorry! Naruto's always been like that its ju-" He heard Sakura faintly behind him till the bell cut him off. He yet again sighed heading to spanish2 his apparent 1st period.

**Games**

It was almost over, the day. Naruto was sitting in his 4th period class, IBC some type of weird science class; he didn't pay attention to the teachers ranting about the class to tell you what it meant. Naruto raised his eyes to the board for a last miniscule glance at the crap they had to bring back signed. He then raked his eyes over the schedule, tomorrow he started the day in woo, health. _Fun fun._ Naruto thought. He thought back to lunch, nothing new same crappy food and all the highlight had been that Kiba dumped sauce all over his jeans and had to call mommy 'like a little baby' Choji had imputed. Naruto mentally grinned at the thought and turned his head to stare at the clock.

After about a minute he got bored and began to scribble useless things on his binder, he always doodled ever five seconds it felt like he was doodling some more, he blinked and looked to his right connecting eyes with someone's dark onyx ones. Naruto blinked before blushing a bit and turning his head. _That new kid is kinda odd. _Naruto thought that was okay, he liked weirdoes. Naruto glancing at the clock started to pile things up in his bag, and when the bell rang there felt like a huge sigh of relief was let out by the class.

Naruto skipped out meeting up with Shino a second later, Naruto didn't care that Shino didn't talk he just liked the company.

"Hey Shino, that teacher was pretty wack, huh?" Naruto tried to start a conversation with. All he got though was a muffled 'sure' from his friend. Sighing he caught sight of Sakura.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, she always did this, and Naruto hated it, all the extra attention made him feel like he was under watch by all the other students.

"Hey, best friend" Naruto said slyly, plastering on a grin.

"O my gwad! How was your first day Naruto? Mine was great! Omg that kid on our bus, Sasuke! Talk about dreamy! And Omg there is soooo many cute guys here I feel kinda faint. God Naruto when are you gunna find someone new! All you ever do is mope and grope about Gaara; seriously it's been like 3 months get a new boy toy already!! My god! I hope your next boyfriend will stick around longer. I mean Gaara was hot, I can't believe you, **you** snagged him, and hell you had a good run 4 months not long but not like it was two day-"

Naruto groaned, another reason he disliked her she said whatever, to whom ever, whenever. Naruto though she had to learn her place. But with the Gaara thing, yeah Naruto had to move on he wasn't even heartbroken anymore, the boohoos have gone and the tears have dried up, he really didn't care what Gaara was doing, all he knew was that he when to the private school. SUNA science academy, whatever, last he heard Gaara was trying to get out.

Sakura's rambling went on and on, like always, 'till handsome walked up.

"HI!! Sasuke, how was your day?!" Sakura gushed, but all she was graced with was a rude 'Hn.' at that Naruto smirked, _finally, _Naruto thought _someone who didn't want to get laid bad enough to actually get with her._ Sasuke, even though off to the bumpy start, decided to walk next to Naruto. Soon enough they were at the stop were the bus was appointed to pick them up, boringly chatting about sorts, Naruto and Sasuke though, kept to them self's as Sakura and Ino chatted up a storm. Suddenly Sasuke looked up and looked straight at Naruto.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "What?"

"Um, nothing. I just wanted to say hi." Sasuke almost shyly said back.

"Okay then 'Hi'" was Naruto's clipped response.

"What's your problem, you've only been a dick to me, and I haven't done shit!"

"I dunno yet."

Sasuke in a rage of fury was going to say something more, but the bus had pulled up. Taking a deep breath Sasuke calmed himself and got on.

_Bullshit._


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi! Brat! How was your first day of school?" was narutos greeting apon getting home. It came from his Oh-so-wonderful auntie. Tsunade stopped chopping the greenery and turned for an answer.

"fine, I guess, its like all the rest of the 'first day of schools' boreing and filled with usless information." Naruto said shrugging. He walked in to the dimly lit kitchenette. "Whats for dinner?"

"Weres the smile doll?" Tsunade said, a little concerned, to her it seemed like Naruto just got more distant as he grew up. It made her worry just a bit. "And to answer your question it's just some tuna hamburger helper. I'm too lazy to make something Big. Oh yeah Jiraiya won't be home till late, you probably won't see him today."

"Okay," was all Naruto said hauling up the stairs, he took out his celly and checked his messages. _Are you OK?_ Read the only text message he got, from Sakura. He tucked it back in his jeans he didn't have to answer. As soon as he got in his room he flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling, and eventually falling asleep.

**Games**

**.BEEP**

Was Sasuke's rude awakening. He mentally wondered what it was till his hopped up and realized it was just his stupid alarm. He lowered his eyes as he turned it off, thinking about how the echoes made him realize how alone he was. He trudged through his apartment flicking on lights as he went, till he made it too the kitchen. He grabbed a banana and started to peel it as he walked to the living room attached to the kitchen. He took the first bite of his banana when he turned on the T.V. he always got the morning news. He sat down as he ate the little breakfast he had.

"_Family of THREE killed in their sea side home last night, Gabriel and his wife, Anna, along with their THREE year old son, Jacob died last nigh-"_

"depressing." Sasuke whispered to the air, as he switched the power button on his T.V. Throwing away his banana peel he walked to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him he tugged of his shirt leaning to the mirror. His breath fogged up the glass as he stared into his reflecting eyed. _Cold._ He thought, his eyes they were cold. He looked up as the third and final light bulb went out in the small room. Grimacing he turned and opened the small closet pulling out some scented candles and a lighter. He lit four, deciding that was fine enough for him. _Got to get light bulbs. _Sasuke basically wrote on a list in his head. He paused smelling the cinnamon scented air, before he tugged off his sweats and boxers, and hopping in the shower. He cringed as the cold water hit his skin as he turned the faucet. It eventually warmed up as he scrubbed. His mind daydreaming on other things. _I miss you… mom, dad….Itachi._

**Games**

Naruto looked up pausing his song when he realized Sakura had stopped her ranting and was glaring at him. "Did you even hear what I said?" she commented. Naruto held back a 'no' as he shuffled his feet.

"I'm sorry Sakura, can you repeat it?" True. Naruto didn't want to hear it, but he was kind-hearted and didn't like fights. He motioned with a finger to hold on a second as he turned off his IPod. When he had safely tucked it into his backpack Sakura started up.

"God it's boring being single, I want someone, anyone, well not anyone hehe. I think I might like Sasuke. He's kinda dreamy, but I think Ino likes her too, but whatever she has no chance, right?"

"Uum, yeah no chance, hey speaking of Ino where is she." Naruto looked back when he finished seeing the approaching bus. "I dunno." Was Sakura's reply. Naruto shrugged as the bus stopped. He took the time to wipe the little mud on his shoes off before getting on. "But like I was saying Naruto, I think the only drawback of Sasuke is his horrible fashion sense, " Sakura started up " especially since I like the scene kiddies, " she finished with a snorty laugh. A couple days have passed it was the second week of school, and Naruto and Sasuke still didn't really get along, which of course was OK with Naruto, all throughout the first week Sasuke had wore the ghastliest clothes well at least to Sakura, Naruto couldn't care less. Naruto did a half node of agreement as the stopped at the next stop and some kids got on.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you get to know him," Sakura commented.

"Hee, yeah that's likely." Naruto retorted

"Please, for me?" was he reply clipped on with puppy dog eyes. Naruto inwardly gagged coming up with thousands of retorts to shoot down her request. He sighed not wanting to get in an argument, finally throwing out a throaty 'OK' Sakura beamed as she slid back into her seat.

By the time Sasuke's stop had gotten there Naruto was almost ready to fall asleep. As soon as the bus stopped Naruto grumbled out a 'you owe me one' to Sakura. Sasuke got on looking just about normal except something was different, Naruto couldn't put a finger on it though.

"OOH!" Sakura cooed. "You look great Sasuke-kun!!" Sasuke paused to acknowledge her statement, nodding at her he slid in the seat next to Naruto. Only then did Naruto notice the difference. Besides his regular baggy appearance he had downed a pair of darker grey skinny jeans and a black shirt with a tuxedo print on the front. Naruto also paused to notice his thick rimmed black glasses. _Whoa. He doesn't look THAT bad._ Naruto thought to himself. Swallowing his pride his downed a grin and stuck his hand out almost hitting Sasuke in the face. "Hola, that hello in Spanish! My names Naruto U. don't worry about my last name. We got off to a bumpy start last week, welcome to Kohana high." Was Naruto's rushed and obnoxious introduction.

Sasuke being a bit taken aback took him a while longer to answer. "Um, hi." Was his timed answer, his face softening the tiniest bit before turning to his regular expressionless state. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. And I don't really care what your last name is anyway." Was his smart assed remark. Naruto's jaw dropped at his sarcasm.

"You really are a bastard!" was his quick ruptured remark, before he huffed and turned forward in his seat. Naruto broke out in a smile as he turned and stared out the window. A new friend in a way.

**Games**

Of course he ended up having Sasuke in more classes right now they were both in speech. A required course for walking the stage. Today was a stupid day were they had to pair up and work on a speech, "a speech to introduce" how original. Sasuke had reluctantly paired up with Naruto on the bases that he didn't know anyone else, sure he already had a few admirers but he'd rather pair up with someone he knew.

"So Sasuke lets start this crap, neh?" Naruto proposed. Which he got an affirmative 'hn'. "OK, uhm, where were you born, these questions are stupid."

"Yes, they are," Sasuke replied smirking, "speeches are stupid. But to answer your question I was born here in Kohana. How about you, dobe?"

"First off Sas-uke. Don't call me dobe," Naruto grumbled out "second off, no fucking way! You were born here, how come we never met? What school did you got to for elementary? Middle school? I can't believe it I never met you, seriously, I was born here too!" Naruto finished looking like he ran a marathon, his face was cheerful and lively as he awaited Sasuke's answer.

"Uh, I moved when I was 5." Sasuke said timidly expecting another outburst of craziness. Instead he was graced with a 'oh' and watched as Naruto slumped back in his chair. Naruto looked up at the clock sitting back up and making a little hurrah noise, it was about time for the day to be over. Sasuke sat back as he watched Naruto pack his things. Suddenly Naruto stopped and turned around excitingly.

"Hey, do you wanna come over, ya know to work on the speech?" Naruto suggested. Sasuke taken aback looked down hiding a smile.

"Sure."

**Games**

Naruto happily hopped off the bus followed by a love struck Sakura, and an innocent looking Sasuke. "I still can't believe your coming home with _us_." Was Sakura's words as they began the 2 minute walk home. "He's not," Naruto replied for Sasuke, "he's coming home with _me_." Naruto finished putting on a devilish grin.

"Well aren't I invited?" Sakura demanded looking more than pissed off.

"No." Sasuke pointed out.

Sakura stopped right then, and turned to Sasuke opening and closing her mouth in shock. Something in her then gave a sickening retch and she realized. _He's a DICK!_

Sakura gave a glare and stoke her nose up before storming off towards her house. Naruto grinned bigger as he motioned Sasuke to follow him. "Yeah my aunts not home, neither is my uncle, so we have to fend for ourselves." Naruto said getting out his key and sliding it home. Sasuke 'hn'ed as they entered the two-story house. Naruto set down his backpack and got out some useless papers and walked into the living room. He called for Sasuke who was loitering in the hallway looking at family pictures.

"You look lost Sasuke, you OK?" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded and walked into the living room sitting down. "Just, thinking about home." Was Sasuke's pain-filled reply.

**Games**

"_Sasuke can do it!" a younger version of Sasuke said snatching the shovel away from his older brother, Itachi, who replied with, "I'm sure Sasuke can." Sasuke stuck the shovel deep into the sand scooping up some and dumping it into the bucket. "Sasuke can do whatever cuz Sasuke's SEVEN." Sasuke absent-mindedly grumbled to himself._

_Sasuke looked up as he heard a giggle and looked out into the gleaming ocean seeing his mother and father standing ankle deep in the water. His dad casually splashing water at his mom, causing a happy giggle to erupted from her. Sasuke smiled enjoying the sight, it was rare they got to go to the beach, even rarer he saw his dad enjoy himself. His dad was head of a big corporation, a name Sasuke's little 7-year-old mind had forgotten, so he didn't get to spend time with his dad, his dad was always busy._

_Sasuke was shocked out of his thoughts as he was clunked on the head with a plastic shovel. He looked up seeing a grinning Itachi band down turning the bucket upside down on the ground and lifting it up making a little bucket-shaped sand dune. Sasuke humped and poked at it. _How come Itachi's castles are better then Sasuke's. _Sasuke thought as his hand was slapped away by Itachi. "Don't touch it!" Itachi grumped at poking his forehead with two fingers. Getting a 'ow' from Sasuke._

**Games**

"So bored!" Naruto grumbled out, they had been working on the speech for about two hours and they were just about finished. "Who knew making a stupid speech took so LONG!" he finished.

"It doesn't," Sasuke said glaring. "It's your goofing off."

"Sorry," Naruto shyly said rubbing at his head. Sasuke shrugged getting up and stretching, Naruto's eyes roaming up and down his body. _Wow, he is kinda hot._ Naruto thought as he too got up. Naruto walked into the kitchen getting out a package of ramen. "Do you want some, Sasuke?" Naruto asked turning towards him.

"sure." Sasuke said tugging into the kitchen. Although ramen wasn't his favorite he didn't mind it. Naruto nodded getting out two pots and filling them putting them on the stove he turned the heat to 'high'. Looking to make sure he didn't screw up the simple task her 'hmm'ed in appreciation, turning quickly bumping into Sasuke.

Naruto looked up noticing just how much taller Sasuke was compared to him. Sasuke looked down, his breath ruffling the blonde's hair. Sasuke lowered his eyes to look straight into Naruto's as he brushed his bangs from Naruto's eyes with his fingers. Naruto blushed stuttering about himself being a klutz. Sasuke 'hn'ed, leaning down, there was a hairline away from Naruto's lips then. Naruto closed his eyes inhaling, and sighing waiting for what was next.

"I'm home!" Tsunade coursed out opening the front door. Sasuke and Naruto ripped apart, Naruto blushing and Sasuke walking to add the noodles to the soup. "Hi, you must be Sasuke, Naruto's friend." Tsunade said.

"Yes," was Sasuke's small reply. Naruto twiddled his thumbs going to the living room and turning on the lamp. He stared into the light for a bit.

_What was I thinking!_


End file.
